


I'm Here Now

by RockingTheGraveyard



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Neglect, Emotional Abuse, implications of, mentions of Bolin/Eska, unwanted engagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockingTheGraveyard/pseuds/RockingTheGraveyard
Summary: Mako knew what each word meant individually. He knew how they were pronounced, knew what they meant strung together. And yet his mind still faltered to comprehend it.“I’m engaged.”[Or; Mako realizes Bolin's relationship issues are a little more complex than he thought.]
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a modern take on Bolin and Eska's toxic relationship. Probably not for Eska fans, sorry. 
> 
> Bolin has a hard time saying no and standing up for himself. And Mako is trying his best to be a good brother/parent.

Mako stood stiffly at the kitchen counters. He’d be in the middle of dinner with Bolin lingering around the kitchen when his little brother blurted the words. Mako knew what each word meant individually. He knew how they were pronounced, knew what they meant strung together. And yet his mind still faltered to comprehend it. 

“I’m engaged.”

The knife in his hand was set down as he slowly turned to look at his brother. “What?” He asked because surely he had heard Bolin wrong. Bolin fidgeted, his fingers tapping one another in their usual nervous way. Mako almost startled when the silence was broken by Bolin clearing his throat. 

“I’m gonna get married?” Mako closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He just needed to remain calm. Bolin often acted without thinking things through, he just needed to be reasoned with. 

“You’re seventeen! You can’t just get married.” Mako wasn’t yelling, he was just being firm. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he began to pace the length of their small kitchen. “You don’t have your own place. You don’t even have a stable job right now. Did you even think this through?” Mako ran his hand down his face before turning back to Bolin. 

Mako paused when Bolin remained silent. He took a moment to really look at his younger brother. He didn’t look determined. He didn’t even look rebellious. Bolin looked unsure, maybe even afraid. His hands were woven tightly together with his shoulders hunched. It was a clear sign that Bolin wasn’t happy. Reining himself in, Mako took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulder. 

“This was Eska’s idea?” Mako crossed his arms, his voice calm but he couldn’t keep out the edge to it. Bolin just nodded his head and pouted. “I thought you were going to break up with her?”

“I tried!” Bolin sank further into himself. 

“Tried? How is it that you ended up engaged from trying to break up with her?” Mako closed his eyes and tried to keep himself from snapping again. “Bolin you can’t just dance around the subject. Just come right out and tell her you don’t want to be with her.” His brother made a frustrated noise and messed up his hair. 

“I don’t know how it happened!” Bolin’s voice pitched as he sank over the kitchen counter. “Whenever I bring it up she just, I don’t know, twists it all around or gets mean!” Mako stood stiffly and he unfolded his arms. A pit formed in his stomach as he mulled over the words and what Bolin was telling him. 

“Bolin.” His brother looked to him, with his large green eyes. Suddenly so similar to the young child he took care of. “Does ... Does Eska hurt you?”

“What? No no no. It’s not like that! Eska just gets …” Bolin paused, scratching the back of his neck. “She’s just intense, you know?” So not physically then. Mako suddenly felt very guilty. 

Bolin has never been good at standing up for himself, with Mako always having his back there was never much of a need too. Mako know’s that he can be overprotective so maybe that was his fault. Mako knew that Bolin’s relationship with Eska wasn’t going well. He knew that they just weren’t right for each other from the beginning. Bolin had a habit of dancing around hard subjects. But this was something that Mako knew his brother had to figure out and face himself. 

Or maybe that was just an excuse, Mako didn’t particularly get along with Korra’s cousins. But that was only part of the problem, he supposed. They were the creepy cousins of his ex girlfriend. His falling out with Korra wasn’t exactly pretty and it left him feeling raw. Mako got so caught up in his own failed relationship that he didn’t bother with his brother. He hadn’t even bothered to check in. Hadn't even noticed just how far Bolin’s relationship with Eska was spiraling. Mako’s stomach churned with guilt that he never bothered to notice how unhappy Bolin looked. 

Mako took a deep breath and stood up straight. There was time to sulk later. Right now he had to protect his little brother. “Come here” he muttered as he grabbed Bolin’s arm and guided him through the small rooms to their dingy sofa. Sitting Bolin down, Mako fished out his phone from his pocket and sat next to him. As Mako typed and scrolled away on his phone, he could feel Bolin’s confused, nervousness rolling off him in waves. 

“Here-” Mako said leaning over to his brother, showing him the cracked screen of his phone “-in Republic City a minor can legally get married if they have the permission of their parent or guardian.” Mako draped his arm over Bolin’s shoulder and pulled him close. His brother’s eyes scanned the phone. “Well I’m your guardian and I’m sure as hell not giving you permission to get married. Sorry little brother but it looks like the wedding is cancelled.”

“Really?” Bolin exclaimed and it hurt Mako how relieved he sounded. Bolin sighed and melted onto the sofa and against Mako when he just nodded. Mako didn’t think he could ever be as relieved as he was when he finally gained legal guardianship over Bolin. But then again Mako never imagined his brother would be pushed into a marriage he doesn’t want. How does his little brother get into these situations?

“I’ll talk to Unalaq.” Bolin jerked and looked up at him, surprised. Honestly Mako was a tad surprised himself. This was not something he was going to look forward to. “Eska’s his daughter, and she’s sixteen. I don’t think he’d sign her way either.” Bolin hummed and rested his head on Mako’s shoulder. Mako let Bolin curl up to him but Mako sighed deeply. They still needed to talk. 

“Bo you have to break up with Eska. No-” he cut off Bolin’s whine “-listen. I’m sorry I haven’t been paying attention, I’m sorry that I haven't realized how things have gotten this bad.”

“You had your whole-” Bolin gestured to nothing with a stroke of his arm “-thing with Korra. And things aren’t that bad.” Again Mako sighed before he pulled away from Bolin. Grasping his shoulder, he turned his little brother to face him. He wasn’t going to let Bolin change the subject and he wasn’t going to let him brush this off. Not when he basically has no control in his relationship and can’t get out. “Plus-” Bolin made to continue but Mako cut him off again.

“I’ll help you this time.”

“You will?” The hope in his voice was like an ice cold hand clutching Mako’s chest. 

“Yeah, I - I’m … Look.” Mako sighed and scratched his head. “I’m sorry I didn’t help before Bolin, but I’m here now. Okay?” Bolin’s lip trembled as his eyes welled up. He nodded with a shaky smile. Giving his best reassuring smile, Mako opened his arms. Bolin didn’t hesitate to dive in and bury his head into his older brother’s chest. 

It’s not the first time he failed Bolin. Mako’s made many mistakes and he knows he’s not always the best brother. Not always the best guardian. This was a clear example of it. But he refuses to make the same mistakes over and over with his brother. Mako was supposed to protect him and that’s what he’ll do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako meets with Unalaq and gathers some possible insight on the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HONESTLY, didn't intent to add to this but here we are.
> 
> But I also didn't expect to get such lovely reviews. So thanks you guys!! Y'all are great!

Mako looked at the clock for what might have been the fifth time. He expected the waiting room to be boring and he didn’t rule out that he’d be kept waiting for a while. What he didn’t count on was that the appointment, that he smartly had the foresight to make, would be pushed back a half hour already. Mako figured that Unalaq was a busy man and this probably wasn’t too abnormal. But after the small interactions with his children, Mako couldn’t help but wonder if he was kept waiting on purpose as some sort of power play. It didn’t seem too out of character for what little Mako knew of this family. 

He was just starting to glance up at the clock again when the receptionist spoke up. Mako quickly stood and made for the door when he was informed that Unalaq was free to see him. The sooner he got this over and done with, the sooner he and more importantly his little brother could be rid of this predicament. With a deep breath Mako had pushed open the door to the surprisingly dimly lit office. The curtains were down giving the room an uninviting air to it. A paranoid little voice in Mako’s head whispered that it was done just to make him know he was unwelcomed. 

“Ah, it’s good to see you again. Mako, was it?” Mako nodded with a quiet but polite ‘yessir’ as he walked to the desk. “Please have a seat” Unalaq motioned, thankfully before Mako reached up for a handshake. He suddenly felt out of place as he sat down. Mako knew how to be polite, knew how to be nice and respectful but he couldn’t help but feel self-conscious in places where people had more money than he can ever dream of owning. He could pretend he knew what he was doing and that was the extent of it.

“Thank you for seeing me on such short notice, uh, sir.” Spirits this was so much more awkward than he imagined it would be. And the topic he was to bring up wasn’t going to make that better in the slightest. “I’m here about your daughter, Eska.” There was no point in beating around the bush and Mako was prepared for the suspicion or the defensiveness about his child being brought up so suddenly. But instead the man just smiled and nodded his head. 

“I thought as much.” He pulled away from his desk to sift through one of the lower drawers. A moment later he pulled out a folder and set it on top, opening it to a small handful of papers. “I’ve taken the liberty to gather all the necessary documents so all that it requires is your brother’s signature and your signature as his guardian.” Unalaq leafed through the papers before closing the folder and handing it out to Mako. “I’ve also gathered the prenup documents to go over with him. I’m sure you understand why such a thing is needed.” Absently Mako took the folder and sat back as he stared at it. 

Mako was finding it difficult to process what was happening. Surely the man didn’t just sign away his daughter to a teenager she had started dating a month ago. As he opened and skimmed the top page he felt a little alarmed by the official print. “I’ve already got the written approval of a judge so when that is filled out and my daughter and her fiance are ready, we can finish it all in person.”

“Sir.” Mako started before Unalaq could go on. “Don’t you think this is-” it was almost a struggle not to call it insane “-impulsive?” Mako closed the folder and squared his shoulders. “They’re just teenagers, I don’t think this marriage is a good idea. They’re too young for that kind of commitment.” Hell, Mako himself felt decades too young for that kind of commitment. Unalaq raised his brow.

“I’ll be honest, I’m surprised you think so. You were around Eska’s ages when you were emancipated, were you not?” Mako sat up straighter and his own brows furrowed. He’s not particularly surprised that Unalaq went digging into Bolin’s history, which would of course lead him into Mako’s but that didn’t mean he was happy about it. “It’s hardly different than what Bolin and Eska are asking for.” Mako would beg to differ. Just because Unalaq uncovered a few things didn’t mean he understood the situation. But Mako was willing to bet he didn’t actually care to. 

“I’m afraid I’ll have to cut this meeting short.” Unalaq said, cutting off Mako’s argument before he could even start it. “I’m a busy man and I’ve got yet another important meeting to attend to. Thus the life as a politician, you understand.” He mused as he stood up. Mako was both reluctant to end this unresolved and eager to get away from the man. But he stood up without a word as Unalaq rounded the desk and he continued to stay silent when Unalaq placed an unwanted hand on his shoulder. 

“I can understand your reluctance, Mako. As a father I want to protect my daughter from the world.” Did he? Mako couldn’t help but feel doubtful. “But what kind of father would I be if I never let her make her own decisions.” With his hand on Mako’s shoulder, Unalaq began to guide him out of the room. “My only real goal in life is to see my children happy. I’m sure, even as an older brother, you can understand that.”

Mako got the message that Unalaq was slyly sending him. That if Mako wanted to be a good guardian he’d just accept this. That if he wants Bolin to be happy then Mako wouldn't stand in the way. It was not his first time tangling with wordy, manipulative men. But Unalaq didn’t know Bolin and he certainly didn’t know Mako. “Think it over.” Unalaq said with one final pat to Mako’s shoulder before he stepped back and shut his office. 

Mako stood still for a moment, mulling over what to do until he caught sight of the receptionist staring at him. Straightening his back, Mako gave a polite smile and nod before walking over to the elevator. He took one last glance at the clock before the elevator shut. After a half an hour of waiting, Mako got all of five minutes of the man's time. As he made his slow descent, he fiddled with the folder. Opening only for a moment before holding it at his side. He'd deal with it when he got home. 

Swiftly, Mako walked from the elevator, through the entrance and to bike. Without a second look he put the folder in the back compartment and grabbed his helmet. Mako took a moment to take a deep breath before putting on his helmet and slinging his leg over the bike. He knew better than to drive angry, the last thing he needed as a ticket. In swift motions the bike was running and Mako was on the road. 

When he arrived back at his apartment, he wasn't surprised to see Bolin waiting by the door. “Well?” Bolin started before Mako was even through the door. “How did it go?” 

“We talked it over and decided that getting married is actually a great idea.” 

“Really?” Mako rolled his eyes about Bolin’s disbelief. 

“No.” Bolin squawked when Mako’s palm met his face, pushing him away. His little brother grumbled, rubbing his nose as Mako passed him. In a second Mako had the folder tossed onto the coffee table and opened to find out just what exactly was inside. 

“What’s this stuff?” Bolin asked, picking up one of the papers. His eyes scanned it and he flipped it over but Mako could tell he wasn’t actually reading it. 

“Papers for you to get legally married even though you're seventeen and Eska is fucking sixteen.” 

“Wait-” Bolin’s brows furrowed as he processed “-you mean her dad was all for it?” His little brother sounded as surprised as Mako had felt. “But I thought - you said-”

“He may be willing to let you guys make a dumbass choice, but this still needs my approval.” Mako paused before looking up and meeting Bolin’s eyes. “And yours for that matter.” Bolin fidgeted, wringing his hands and wrinkling the paper in them as he looked away. He sighed at Bolin’s submissive nature, he’d have to face this eventually. 

Without another word, Mako grabbed the paper in Bolin’s hand. It was the prenup. He frowned, recalling Unalaq’s words. “Needed hm?” Mako huffed and balled it up. “Dick.” One by one Mako crumpled the paper and began to shoot them into their small garbage can. 

“What was that?” Bolin crumbled and shot one of the papers himself. 

“Prenup, prenuptial.”

“And that is?”

“Basically? It means everything Eska has and is entitled too are hers and all your debts are yours.”

“I don't have any debt.”

“That's because I handle our finances.” Mako shook his head. “It probably means Unalaq thinks you’re marrying Eska for her money.” 

“What! But this is all Eska’s idea in the first place!”

“I don't think he knows that and honestly I don’t think he cares, Bo.” It was a brewing thought in his mind, one Mako didn't care to have. But he couldn't stop wondering about the relationship between Unalaq and his children. If he paid much attention to them at all. If he even cared what they were doing right now. If Unalaq even spared them a thought when they weren’t around. 

Was Eska and Bolin getting married good publicity for him? Mako and Bolin had gathered a decent fan base when they were fighting. And even the little indie film Bolin is in was gaining attention. No way their engagement would stay private for long. Mako could just picture the idiotic headlines about two young stars in love. Would Unalaq be praised for his parenting or maybe just for believing in “young love”.

Mako sighed and scrubbed at his face. He didn't want to care or even think about Eska’s home life. That's not his responsibility. But then, perhaps the whole reason they’re here is because of it. What if this was some weird childish revenge or a way of getting attention. Or maybe she really did love Bolin and just never had good examples on how to show it. Mako groaned and sank into the couch. 

“So … are you really going to have this whole mental journey and not tell me anything?” Mako snorted and shook his head. No he wasn't. Last thing he needed was Bolin to latch onto Mako’s baseless theories and marry Eska out of pity. It's something he could picture his little brother doing, marrying someone just to try and make their life better. Bolin’s heart was stupidly selfless like that. 

“You have to talk to Eska.”

“What? No.” Bolin groaned, sinking into the couch next to him with his shoulder hunched. 

“Yes. Bo, listen-” Mako sighed, turning to face him fully “-the only way this gets resolved is if you talk it out.”

“Yeah, like you talk things out?” Bolin grumbled and Mako refused to acknowledge how it actually stung a bit. 

“The only way this ends is if you man up and tell her you don't love her.”

“That’s the problem! I do love her!” Bolin cried, throwing his arms up as he got up from the couch. Mako fell into stunned silence. “I just … I don't know. I want her to be happy and make her laugh her weirdly cute little penguin chuckle.” Bolin paced in front of the coffee table, his hand messing up his hair. “But at the same time I don’t want to marry her! We haven't even kissed yet!” That was news to Mako. “At first I wanted to, a lot! But I don't even know if I want that anymore either!”

Done pacing, Bolin plopped down on the couch. Mako was still a moment before wrapping his arm over Bolin’s shoulder. He didn't know what to say to all that. But of course he didn't. Mako was starting to realize he didn't know much about relationships as he thought. But he did know his brother and he knew that the sooner this was worked out, the happier Bolin would be. 

“I'll be with you if you need me there.” 

“Yeah?”

“Mhm, but you better not get cold feet and throw me under the bus. Last thing this needs is Eska coming for my neck just because she thinks I'm the reason the marriage is off.”

“I won't. I don't think Eska really cares what you think anyways … I'm not entirely sure she cares that you exist.”

“Swell.”

“Another reason we won't work out I guess. I mean, yeah you're kind of awkward but you’re still cool. You have a motorbike and everything.”

“Thanks?”

“You can still be an asshole sometimes but other times you're great.”

“Alright, I'm abandoning you now.”

“What, no wait! I'm sorry.”

“Too late.” 

“Well now you're just proving my point!” 

“I'm okay with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you can definitely tell I didn't know how to end this by the fact that I really didn't. Haha! I probably should have rewatched B2 before writing this but hopefully I got Unalaq at least close enough to be somewhat "recognizable". 
> 
> Okay, okay soooo I really don't think that Eska's treatment of Bolin was entirely malicious. I just think she doesn't actually know how a relationship is suppose to work.  
> Honestly, I think she's been very sheltered. Outside her brother and the people who serve her, I don't think that she had much interaction with anyone. Even with her own father there is a distance there that even Desna doesn't seem to share entirely and it leads me to wonder if they have much of a relationship at all. Maybe she wasn't abused as I implied Mako having concerns about. But possibly neglected or just ignored as she grew up. 
> 
> Not that it makes how she treats Bolin any better but it might just explain why she treats him that way. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked it and reviews are always nice if you did.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Bolin was generally the comic relief and they honestly didn't break him from that often. But I still wish that maybe his relationship with Eska wasn't so much of a joke. Even though LoK doesn't explore as many hard topics as Avatar. A guy being emotionally abused and getting away from that would have been better then Eska's treatment of Bolin to be a punchline.
> 
> At least that's just how I feel about it. Which I honestly didn't realize how much I didn't care of it until this idea popped into my head. Which was late af and it's now morning. So hopefully they're aren't too many mistakes haha.


End file.
